


there’s always something worth fighting for

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brave Matt Casey, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Julie - Freeform, Mentions of Otis - Freeform, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: Two people she misses most tell her to keep fighting, will she listen?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. I wrote this during school, so there’s probably typos.

“Brett.”

“Brett.”

She remembers hearing someone call her name. She couldn’t quite make out the voice of who it was, but it was familiar. She kept hearing it though, like it wasn’t much of a memory.

Her head felt like a pile of bricks and her body felt stuck. Brett tried really hard to remember what had happened or where she was, but she just kept listening to the voice.

\----------

He remembers squad pulling up to the scene of a collapse. Kelly can’t quite make out the exact details of the building, but he remembers going in with Brett.

His mind is rattled, but all he knows is that he feels the dust and dirt coating his turnouts, and he can’t find Brett. He knows they went in together, but he can’t quite see her. 

Severide had been in similar situations, but this was different. He was supposed to be prospoing to Stella tomorrow, and now he’s stuck in the bottom of a collapse site. 

Rummaging around the concrete blocks around him, he sees blood. 

\----------

“Chief, we lost contact with Brett and Severide,” Casey says to his Chief as him and his candidate walk out of the collapse zone with a victim.

“Brett, report.” Boden radioed, “Severide report.”

Kidd, Casey, and Cruz stood waiting for a report, but nothing.

“Chief send me in,” Kidd begged as she ran up to her chief.

“It’s too dangerous,” Chief explained as Casey’s pleading eyes looked at him.

“But Chief, we have to get them,” Casey stated.

“Kidd, jump bag, Casey grab your halligan and a sledge, and follow me,” Boden said as he rushed forward and they followed.

\----------

“Severide?” she called as her eyes opened and all she could see was the concrete above her.

“Brett? Where are you?” Severide called.

“I don’t know, I can’t move,” She said as she struggles to move her legs but feels a huge weight on her side.

“Can you get to your radio?” Severide asks as he makes his way over the concrete pieces towards her voice.

“No, I can’t move anything, and I think it’s smashed anyways,” Brett explains as she starts to feel that faint feeling again. It can’t be a good thing, and she knows that. 

“Woah, hey don’t move,” Severide says as he finds the paramedic, who is pinned badly under a huge chunk of concrete.

“How bad?” She asks as her head starts to go off again.

“No, stay with me okay? Casey and Stella are coming for us, we are getting out of here together,” Severide says as he squats down by her.

“Radio,” she slurs. “Tell Matt.”

\----------

_ Opening her eyes again, it’s not that dark ceiling anymore, it’s light. Beautiful clouds are in front of her, and everything is white.  _

_ Sylvie knows what this place is because of the two people standing in front of her. _

_ The first person her eyes look to is Julie… her birth mother. God, she never realized until now just how much she missed her. _

_ “Sylvie,” Julie smiles. _

_ Sylvie runs towards her, but is stopped just before reaching her hands into contact, “what?” _

_ “Sylvie, you’re not gone.” Julie states. _

_ “But why am I here?” Sylvie asks. _

_ “This is your reminder to keep fighting. Nothing is stopping you from joining me here. But you have people waiting for you, and fighting for you.” Julie explains. _

_ “But…” Sylvie says. _

_ “There’s no buts. You have to keep fighting because the person who loves you most is fighting hard for you right now.” _

_ Sylvie closes her eyes again, and when she opens them, she’s still there, but this time it’s not Julie in front of her, it’s Otis. He’s still sporting his mustache, and his smile is brighter than she’s ever seen. _

_ “Otis?” She calls. _

_ “Hey, Brett.” Otis smiles and waves. _

_ “You’re okay,” she says as she lets out a huge sigh of relief. _

_ “I am, and don’t worry, roomdog, I’ve got a place for you.” Otis explains. “But it’s your choice if you want to stay with me, or keep fighting.” _

_ “What would you have done?” Sylvie asks. _

_ “Sylvie, keep fighting. I want you to keep going. Tell Cruz how good of a dad he’s gonna be, and I want you to give Kidd crap about driving the truck. But most importantly I want you to be happy.” Otis explains. “I died happy because of being with Lily, and I left her in pain for the rest of her life, and no one else deserves that. So Sylvie, just for me, keep fighting.” _

\----------

This time when she opens her eyes again, she hears a lot of noise. A lot of yelling, she’s back with the concrete. She recognizes the faith voices, one is definitely Boden because of how deep the sound is.

“Casey, she’s conscious,” Severide says as Casey appears with Kidd and Boden from behind a wall.

“Need out of here,” Sylvie squirms.

“Yeah, I know,” Severide says. “Casey we gotta get this piece off of her.”

“Ok, three, two, one, lift.” Casey says as him and Severide lift the block of concrete and Boden steps into help as well.

“Ahhhhh,” Brett yells as the concrete comes off, and she feels a warm sensation flowing down her side, and the most pain she’s ever felt.

“Woah,” Kidd says as she sees the blood flowing out from her best friend's side, she reaches down to inspect the wound.

“Matt?” Sylvie says as she searches frantically for his grounding eyes.

“I’m right here Sylvie, I’m not going anywhere.” Matt says as he bends down handing Kidd the jump bag and bushes a piece of blonde hair away from Sylvie’s face.

“Chief, she’s losing blood fast, we don’t have enough gauze in this bag,” Stella explains as she shoves gauze into the wound causing Sylvie to scream in pain, and Matt runs his hand across her forehead letting her lean into him.

“Severide, go get a stokes basket, we are getting her out of here,” Boden calls as he radios for Mackey to get ready outside.

“Chief, that'll take too long,” Casey fights as he slowly sees Sylvie’s color fading.

“It’s protocol and the safest option,” Boden explains.

“To hell with protocol,” Casey says as he scoops her up, and rushes past Boden and Kidd out of the collapse zone. He reaches the outside and dumps her onto a gurney. “Mackey, she needs fluids and more gauze.”

“Gallo, here,” Mackey says as she hands Gallo the bag of saline and they load her into the back of the ambo.

“Kidd, drive,” Casey says as he tosses her the keys to the rig. He leans back towards Sylvie as Mackey hands him gauze and tells him to hold pressure on her side, where the blood is still spilling out even after Kidd stuffed it with gauze.

“Matt,” Sylvie whispers.

Matt grabs her hand, “I’m here okay. You’re gonna be okay. Just stay with me, okay?”

“K” Sylvie swallows as she fights the faint feeling.

“2 minutes out,” Kidd explains from the front seat.

“Hear that Brett? You almost made it, and the doctors are gonna fix you up,” Matt explains as he grips tightly to her hand as the other one presses into her side.

“I…” Sylvie says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sylvie Brett.” 

\----------

As the rest of 51 arrived, they all sat cramped together in the waiting room. Dr. Marcel had taken her into surgery straight from the ambo. She had lost a lot of blood, most of which was all over Kidd’s hands. 

Stella sat in the corner, freaked out, she needed Sylvie to be okay. Cruz was seated next to Mackey as he had his arm around her, telling her it was gonna be okay. Severide was getting cleaned up by Dr. Halstead, and Boden were talking with Mouch and Herrmann. Casey however, sat with his head down, and you couldn’t see it from far away, but he was crying. There were tears streaming down his face.

Casey was never a man to cry, but nothing could stop the tears right now. He’d seen the wound himself, it was deep enough to see her ribs. The blood wouldn't stop flowing, it just kept coming. He was scared crapless. He needed her to be okay. She had told him that she loved him, and he needed to hear that again. He wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay. 

His head popped up as Dr. Marcel appeared back in the room, still in surgical wear.

“She made it out of surgery just fine,” Crockett said as everyone sighed with relief.

“What’s the long term, doc?” Boden asks.

“We had to plate her ribs, and she’s got a few layers of stitches, but I’m certain she’ll make a full recovery. It might be a bit before she’s back on the ambulance, but she’ll be just fine.” Crockett explained as Casey looked at the doctor with gratitude radiating from him.

“Can I see her?” Matt asks.

“She’s still sedated, and she’s gonna need blood transfusions for a few hours, but if you let her rest, I don’t see why one or two might not hurt,” the doctor says.

Without second thought, Kidd and Casey rushed back into the hospital, Maggie pointed them towards her room. Casey quietly opened the door to her room, and rushed to the chair by her bed. Stella crept in behind him, and sat on the floor grasping her other hand. They sat like that for a while before Matt broke the silence.

“Sylvie, I know you need your rest. But just so you know, i’m really glad you are okay. And I promise to do everything to make you happy for as long as you’ll let me.” 

Sylvie’s eyes opened, and she swallowed tightly. “Deal, Matt.”

Matt smiled at her sincerity, “how are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a firetruck and it fell on top of me,” Sylvie said as Stella stood up.

“Girl, you scared me. Don’t do it again, okay?” Stella said.

“I don’t plan on it,” Sylvie smiled.

“For now just rest up, and we’ll be here okay?” Matt says as he places a kiss on her forehead lightly.


	2. He stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the next day when Sylvie wakes up and Matt’s not there. But he really was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really has no plot line, but it’s been fun to write. I have a better story coming soon.

_ He stayed _

Matt hadn’t planned to stay the night in the hospital, but he did. She’d been out most of the night, he could tell the concussion was definitely wearing on her, and the doctors had come in a few times throughout the night to hang more saline and blood. Dr. Marcel had said he’d get into a more in depth conversation about her treatment this morning because over the night she still needed to recover from the blood loss.

At around 6 in the morning, Stella had come back. She handed Matt a bag of clothes and told him to head home and change, that she would stay with Brett. Matt agreed, and headed out. 

“What time is it?” Sylvie asked as she stirred awake startled by the bright lights in the room.

“Look who finally came to!” Stella said as she smiled at Sylvie. “How you feeling?”

“A little better,” Sylvie said as she sat up, flinching at the pain in her side.

“I can have someone give you some more pain meds if you want?” Stella offered.

“No, it’s okay,” Sylvie said, “It’s what I get for walking into a collapse zone.”

“I don’t think it’s your fault a concrete block fell on top of you,” Stella laughed.

“The funny thing is, that’s not even the first time,” Sylvie laughed lightly.

“Next time remind me not to bring you with me into an unstable building,” Stella said.

“Have you heard from Matt?” Sylvie asked, biting her lip. 

“He was here all night,” Stella said plainly.

How had she not realized he was here the whole time? “Wait, he stayed with me the whole time?”

“Yeah, I sent him home to change and shower, but he sat in that chair all night,” Stella explained.

“I guess I was so out of it, I didn’t even realize,” Sylvie said.

“To be fair, you almost bled out in my hands,” Stella said.

“It was that bad?” Sylvie asked, as though she didn’t realize.

“Girl, the cut was deep enough to see your ribs,” Stella elaborated.

“Dang, I know Dr. Marcel said I had like 96 stitches or somewhere around there,” Sylvie explained as Stella laughed.

“That sounds like a shark bite or something,” Stella chuckled.

“Probably feels the same,” Sylvie explains.

\---------

Dr. Marcel had come by in the midmorning to explain her further treatment and elaborate on the outcomes of her injuries. After that most of everybody from 51 had scooted in her small room, and brought flowers or balloons. Sylvie was reminded by simple gestures like that how much her 51 family did care about her. 

She still felt pretty weak, and her ribs hurt like hell. She knew they were plated and she had 96 stitches holding her side together. Laughter hurt, which was a bit upsetting considering she wanted to be laughing as hard as everyone else in the room. 

But something that kept sitting on her heart was the words Otis had said to her. Cruz had told everyone that Chloe was pregnant, and that was really good news for them. Sylvie felt a little tug on her heart strings, but was reminded that it was okay when she saw Julie in that dream or vision. She didn’t know exactly how she saw them, maybe it was a dream or a vision, but it was just nice to see their faces again.

By now most people had clambered out for lunch or to head home, but she caught Cruz just before he and Chloe were about to walk out.

She reached for his hand, and pulled him back, “Hey, I got something you should know.”

“Okay?” Joe replied as he and Chloe took a step back.

“I didn’t really know how to say this with a bunch of people in the room,” Sylvie started. ‘But when Severide and I were stuck down there, I was fading in and out of consciousness. I had a vision or whatever. First I saw Julie, and then I saw Otis.”

“Oh my god,” Joe says, “How was he? Did he look the same?”

“Yeah Joe, same mustache and all. But he said he had a place for us, and then he said something that made me smile.” Sylvie explained.

“And?” Joe said.

“He told me to tell you that you are gonna be a great dad. He had a huge grin on his face, and now I have no doubt that he was watching over you guys in the elevator.” Sylvie explained as Joe smiled and looked at his wife.

“I think I agree with that,” Chloe said.

“That’s just crazy to think that he knows. And for one, i’m really happy you're okay, roomdog.” Joe said as he smiled at her.

“Thanks, Joe. I appreciate you two stopping by,” Sylvie says to Joe and Chloe.

—————

Sylvie was bored. She’d talked to her parents and assured them that she was fine. It wasn’t a big enough deal for her to make them come down from Fowlerton. 

At this moment she had just finished eating whatever gross mess the hospital had served her. They told her to eat easier foods to chew and digest since she was going to need recovering for a while. 

She had barely seen Matt all day. He had come in while everyone else from 51 was here, and left when they did. She wasn’t sure if that meant he was avoiding her, but it kinda seemed like it.

Her side and ribs still hurt like hell. It wasn’t as painful as being down in the basement collapse zone, but it still was very uncomfortable. And she was restless from the boredom.

At the sliding of her door, she turned to face it, “hey, seems like you might be getting bored.”

Sylvie smiles, of course it would be Matt, “I think you read my mind.”

“When do you think you’ll be getting out of here?” Matt asks her as he sits down on the chair by her bed.

“Tomorrow I think, but maybe the next day,” Sylvie explains as she shifts uncomfortably in her hospital bed.

“That’s good then. I’m sure it’ll be good to get back home,” Matt explains.

“Yeah, though it’ll be deplorable to sit at home while my incision heals,” Sylvie smiles.

“Well maybe I could pull some strings and get you in the bullpen,” Matt explains.

Sylvie smiles, “really?”

“Yeah I don’t see why Chief wouldn’t let you hang around, you're in our bubble after all,” Matt elaborates.

“Julie told me the person who loves me most was fighting for me,” Sylvie sighs.

Matt furrows his brow. What did she mean by that? “What do you mean?”

“When I was unconscious, I had a dream or vision and Julie told me that the person who loved me most was fighting for me,” Sylvie explained. “And I think she means you.”

“And she’s right.” Matt said as he grabs Sylvie’s hands. “I’ve never felt more scared and afraid then when you were in surgery. You had lost so much blood, and I was so worried that I wouldn’t be able to say this to you—“

“Say what?”

“That the only person I’d ever leave to go across the world for… is you.”

“You really mean that?”

“Of course.” Matt said as Sylvie leaned her head onto his chest. “And I’m gonna be here with you every step of the way.”


End file.
